Tragedy
by Accurac
Summary: Tragedy hits in the worst ways but sometimes it brings unexpected things...


Wow you can not believe how hard it was for me to write this. You'll see why when you read it. Well enjoy and PLEASE read to the end because it is a happy ending. Takes place after the dark signers are defeated.

I don't own YuGiOh 5d's but I sure wish I did...

**Tragedy**

"She's gone...." Yusei thought to himself.

It's been a month since it happened. Everyone was mourning but Yusei took it the hardest. He had developed a bond with her too. Now all he do was sit down and think about that horrible day. Everyone else was busy building the bridge connecting Neo Domino City to the Satellite.

As Yusei was thinking he has the horrible flashback he keeps having again.

_Flashback_

Yusei is dueling Kiryu. All the other darks signers have been defeated. The duel was coming to an end. Aki was with Yusei as he was dueling. They had just started developing something with each other.

**Kiryu: 1500**

**-One face down card**

**Yusei: 2500**

**-Stardust Dragon: 2500 attack points**

"Kiryu it's over. Stardust Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap. With this trap we both take damage equal to your monsters attack points. So we both lose and die."

"No!" Aki yelled as she ran out in front of Yusei and got hit by the blast. Then Yusei watched as Aki and Kiryu disappeared. His expression was blank but there were tears on his face.

"Goodbye, Yusei.."

He fell on his knees and felt so powerless and weak.

"AKIIIII!!!!!!!" he yelled. And with that yell his flashback ended.

_Flashback end_

Now he sat there mourning his loss. He felt so weak because he couldn't protect the ones he close to him. He felt useless. Jack came up to him and sat next to him.

"Still sad huh?"

"I just felt like I could have done something."

"Yusei there was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was! I could have saved her but I didn't. I feel so..." he said starting to cry a bit.

"Yusei stop blaming yourself!" Jack yelled.

Mikage came over.

"Jack stop yelling at Yusei. How would you feel if you lost me huh?"

"Well I-"

She then pulled Jack away from Yusei. He continued to sit there just thinking about his loss. Then a bright flash in the sky appeared.

Out of the light came crimson dragon. Everyone stared in amazement but Yusei just looked and continued in his thoughts.

"Yusei," the powerful dragon said. "I know what is bothering you."

"Yes, but how can it ever be fixed?"

"Well since you have helped me defeat the dark signers I will allow you one wish. Choose carefully."

Everyone near him started yelling out answers.

"Wish for the bridge to be built!" was what most of them yelled.

They kept chanting this until Jack responded.

"Be quiet!!! Yusei saved all your lives from the dark signers! You owe him! Not the other way around!"

The crowd immediately silenced themselves.

Yusei was thinking to himself. He already knew his wish and Crimson Dragon knew as well.

On the "other side" we see Aki. Crimson Dragon appears in front of her.

"Crimson Dragon, what are you doing here."

"I'm bringing you back to Earth."

"But why? I shouldn't be able to go back and why are you helping me. I wasn't that big of a help to you like Yusei."

"Well speaking of Yusei, that's who you can thank for all this," the dragon said.

Aki's heart felt like it about to come out of her chest. She felt a feeling of numbness but also a feeling of happiness. With that he took Aki and a bright light appeared, bringing them both back to where Yusei and the rest were.

Yusei sees the bright light once again but with Crimson Dragon came Aki. Her parents ran right up to her and held her. She gets out of their embrace and looked for something. Well, more like someone. As she sees Yusei, he was running towards her. He then took her into a warm embrace. He immediately lets go realizing what he did. They hadn't developed that strong of a relationship yet but Yusei felt like he and Aki belonged together.

"Oh, sorry Aki."

She surprisingly took hold of him and closed her eyes as she rested on him.

"It's alright Yusei."

Yusei then held her again.

"Aki I don't know what to say."

"Well how about I love you," she said as they shared their first kiss.

"I love you too Aki."

The sun set on Neo Domino City but with Aki back and a new day arriving, Yusei knew he could rebuild the bridge and also his life. Aki gave him a smile and after so much pain he couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
